


Melted

by FrustratedFrankie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Grillby (Undertale), Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, General Grillby (Undertale), Japanese Rope Bondage, Rope Bondage, S&M, Sensation Play, Shibari, Short One Shot, Spanking, Teasing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedFrankie/pseuds/FrustratedFrankie
Summary: A hot night with your favorite hot bartender
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale) & Reader, Grillby (Undertale) & You, Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Grillby (Undertale)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was just a fun little one shot i wrote a few months ago, i figured i would give you something to tide you over until a new chapter of bones and blogs comes out, i hope you enjoy it and if there are any mistakes please forgive me, let me know if you like it! Hopefully i did an okay job haha

A small hiss escapes your lips, as slightly above warm wax drips onto your back, your body arching up into the sudden contact of the fluid, pulling at your restraints; before slowly relaxing as it quickly hardens. You can hear the soft crackling chuckles from the fire elemental from behind you, his hand gently smoothing down the length of your spine, warm enough that the wax starts to liquefy again. He purrs softly, and his fingers dance along the abused skin gently, causing light shivers to drag up your spine, the heat being both a curse and a blessing. "How are you doing my dear?" His voice is low, like the last few embers in a dying fire, you can hear how he’s holding himself back, just long enough so that you would have to beg for a release of some kind. Hands gently smooth over the flesh of your rear, before giving it a hearty squeeze that has you keening for more attention.

"P-please?" Your voice feels raw, shaky like the rest of you, you needed him to touch you more. All you get is that crackling chuckle again,

"What’s the words I’m looking for my dear?" If you could see him, he’d probably have a smirk on his face, and eyebrow raised. His fingers dance dangerously close to where you need him, you can feel how slick you are and its infuriating.

"Blue! B-blue, please Grillby!" Before you could even get his full name out, you can feel as his fingers dip into your heat, giving you the friction you so desperately needed. Wanton moans spill out of your mouth, his fingers twisting and thrusting in and out of you, the heat coiling in your stomach as your release nears. Your hips buck back against his hand in a desperate try to finish faster, he had riled you up for so long that you knew you wouldn’t last long. A warm hand slaps down on your ass, your breath hitching in your throat, strangling a moan. “Oh god-yes please! I’m so close-please!” The words are tumbling past your lips, drool settling on the corners of your mouth, tongue lolling out. You can hear him groan, can see how his flame glows brighter, the light from him dancing on the walls of the room. His other hand drifts towards your clit, adding to the building pressure,

“God you look beautiful like this dear.” His voice sounds strained, like he would love nothing better then to fill you this second, but he denies himself and instead picks up the pace of both his hands, the trusts becoming faster, the rubbing a bit harder. Suddenly all you can see is stars behind your tightly closed eyes, the coil had snapped, and you were hit with a climax so sudden and strong you thought you might pass out. A loud, strangled moan of his name was all you could get out, as he took his time to help you prolong the so deserved orgasm. When you finally came down you slumped into the pillows, out of breath but delighted. You could feel as he moved from the bed, only to return with a warm washcloth, as he gently ran it over your skin, picking away the hardened wax with it. Setting to work on your bonds, he carefully released you, massaging at your wrists and forearms with a tender touch. When all was said and done, he sat you up and handed you a bottle of water, curling you into his lap as you drank from it greedily. Once finished, you looked up at him, his eyes were warm, a small smile graced his face. “Are you ok dear? That wasn’t too much for you was it?”

“No, it was perfect, thank you.” Your lips searched for his wearily, before he helped you by connecting the rest of the way, his hand gently tilting up your face to his. It was gentle, and wonderful, a blissful sigh escaped you as you parted.

“Shall we go to bed? I’m sure you could use the sleep.” Nodding you allowed him to shift you off his lap, as he pulled back the covers before placing you under them. He soon joined you, collecting your tired form against his warm chest, before placing a small peck to the top of your head. A contented hum left you, pressing your own lips to his chest, watching with weary eyes as he seemed to flush from the intimate gesture. “Goodnight dearest, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Grillby, good night.” Eyes unable to keep themselves open any longer, you fall into a quiet sleep, him soon following along.


End file.
